The door structure within cutout of the fuselage of an aircraft commonly consists of different groups of construction elements such as door fittings located on a door frame shell and also on the door itself These interface elements between the door and the door frame can be divided into two general groups with fixed and adjustable positions to meet all requirements for the door operation. As an example the FIG. 1 shows the structure for attachment of the doors conventionally used in an aircraft,
In that a fixed plate (3) fastened to a door frame (1). The door engaging fitting (5) is joined to the frame (1) by bolts (6) through the fixed plate (3) and a loose plate (4) in cases when the loose plate is being used. The groups of holes (7) in all the parts have enlarged size relative to the bolts (6) diameter to enable a shift of the door engaging fitting (5) relative to the frame (1) and thus adjustment of the door position to meet all mechanical requirements of the door operation.
The currently used attachment structure as described above has a number of drawbacks.
First of all, the conventional structure produces obstacles to installation and fixing during the initial mounting, when elements of lining are already installed and during maintenance work, in replacement due to damage or deterioration which requires disassembling of the cabin lining located in the area of door cutout. Further difficulties are produced by the more complicated access to the attachment bolts (6) during assembly work due to limited area by the closely spaced elements of the structure such as: door stops, seal stricker and also the low height of the frame (1) which in addition impedes minimizing of a number of typical parts during design activity.
The second drawback is that local area of the frame (1) is substantially weakened by the two sets of holes, for the rivets (2), attaching the fixed plate (1), and for the bolts (6) and therefore requires to be reinforced